1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to adjustable table assemblies for sewing machines and the like and, more particularly, it relates to adjustable table assemblies for sewing machines and the like which adjustably tilt the sewing machines positioned thereon for achieving improved and correct ergonomic body posture of the sewing machine operator during sewing operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, sewing machines are constructed having a base and a sewing arm mounted to and above the base. The sewing machine base includes a sewing area for placement of objects to be sewn which is directly under a sewing needle reciprocally mounted within the sewing arm. During operation of the sewing machine, the operator must position herself or himself in such a manner as to view the sewing area. Many times, such viewing position is having the operator lean awkwardly forward with her or his head twisted, bent over, and strained to view the sewing area resulting in loss of visual clarity and work production. Besides having to assume an ergonomically incorrect and uncomfortable seating position, if the operator can not easily view the sewing area, injury to the operator may occur by the sewing needle during sewing operations.
Currently, an increased awareness of ergonomic and body friendly workstations exists in many industries. In fact, many professional seamstresses and other sewing operators suffer from muscular and skeletal problems of the neck, shoulders, back, hips, wrists, and other body parts due to poor ergonomic posture and operational working positions at their workstation. The operator's posture is constrained by both the visual limitations of the sewing machine itself and the manual aspects of the job. For the sewing machine operator, as in other professions, it is important to provide a correct ergonomic work station for better vision of the needle area, more physical comfort and work precision, and easier operation of the sewing area of the sewing machine. Increasing physical comfort often results in better productivity and worker longevity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable table for sewing machines and the like which improve the correct ergonomic posture of the sewing machine operator thereby decreasing sewing machine related injuries, including, but not limited to, the muscular skeletal system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable table for sewing machines and the like which improve the visual capabilities of the sewing area of the sewing machine by the sewing machine operator thereby further decreasing sewing machine related injuries.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable table for sewing machines and the like which are vertically adjustable to tilt the sewing machine toward the operator for increasing the correct ergonomic posture and visual capabilities of the sewing machine operator during operation of the sewing machine.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable table for sewing machines and the like which basically convert a standard table work surface into a vertically adjustable, correct ergonomic work station for the portable sewing machine operator.